Assault on Anahiem
by LucusDrakstoneJr
Summary: What if the Mighty Ducks where assaulted by Don Karnage, who happened to find a way to travel to other worlds?


The assault on Anaheim!!  
By Lucus Drakestone Jr.  
  
Note: All characters are copyrighted to Disney and not meant to insult them, or let alone anyone else. No names of real people where used to be best of my knowledge. Blah, blah, blah, other legal stuff, on with the story...  
  
Story notes: This is being kept short as I hope to write a squeal to it one day, not to mention I want to see what you guys think of it.  
  
He jolted slightly in his seat and growled, "Careful you idiots! Remember the portals don't like it when we go to fast through them!" A large great dane, with a dopy little top hat nodded and pulled back on the stick, "Duh... you got it captain." 'Why must I always be surrounded by idiots' the captain thought to himself.  
  
Then the glowing fog in the view port cleared and they saw that they where over forested mountains, a quick glance at the compass told him they where facing south, and from what he could tell there was a city in that direction.  
  
He then stood and looks at a weasel standing by the door, "Go now and scout ahead, tell me what you see there." The weasel nodded and left for the main hanger. 'Well now let's see if this new world is ripe for the plundering yes no?' he thought to himself.  
  
A large stocky female duck sat at the control panel, and yawned. He looked at her reflection in a blank screen and started to fool around with her head yellow feathers, when the computer started beeping wildly. She almost fell out of her seat as she looked at the larger screen and then hit the button for the communications, "Hey guys, get in here!" A more male sounding voice responded, "What is it Tanya?" Tanya just adjusted the controls, "Just get in here this is important.... I think."  
  
Several other ducks came in through a door on her left; one was to way a word huge, grey feathers with a top knot. Another female, with red hair, walked calmly over and stood next to the other one. 2 more came in, in some what matching armor, although one was more built then the other and wore a golden mask, and the skinny one head blond hair. The last on to enter was a grey duck with a eye patch, chipped beak, and a streak of white in his head feathers.  
  
"Okay Tanya." The one with the mask said, "What is it?" "Well I, uh.that is the computer picked up a dimensional portal opening north of here in the mountains Wildwing." They all looked at each other then Wildwing looked at Tanya, "Is it still open, and do you have a fix?" "Well no... to both...but I picked up something that came out of it. It's airborne, and moving slowly toward us, and it launched something smaller that's coming close and fast."  
  
Wildwing looks to the others, "Okay, Tanya track it from here, well go out in the AeroWing to see what it launched." The red head interjected, "What about the larger object? I might be more saurians." Wildwing hmms and placed one hand across his chest and the other to his beak, "Go point, Mallory. You and Nosedive take the migrator and check it out, while we look in to the smaller object, if it is saurians then it might be a missile."  
  
The young blond head duck responded, "Coolidic, I drive!" With that he left for the bay, with Mallory in pursuit, "Nosedive, wait up! And your not driving, your to dangerous and this requires stealth."  
  
The weasel flew his CT-37 plane right over the city of Anaheim and looked at the people below. They didn't seem to take any notice of his prop-job, and he noted how they all looked odd to him, not having seen humans before. However they seemed ripe for plundering, no signs of air defenses, and no airports visible. He then looked up and gulped as he turned his plane to the right suddenly, just avoiding a large looking plane with the front of a duck's bill. He noticed that it circled around and started to follow him. 'Oh boy', he thought, 'The captain's going to be angry with me if I get caught.' So he decided to do what he knew best and looped his plane around behind them and open fired with both guns as he called in "Maddog to Iron Vulture." The captain's voice then squawked back to him, "This is Don Karnage speaking to you with my voice." "Capt. There's a problem..." "What is your pathetic insignifact little point?" "Well the city looks ripe but there's a large plane here, I'm trying to take it down now." "Good, good, we'll be there soon, Iron Vulture out." He then noted that the large plane had turned and as now preparing to make a run on him.  
  
Wildwing and the others all looked at each other when they first saw the object. It was a small, fast single prop plane that reminded them of a WWI fighter, only with out the bi-wings. What they saw was defiantly not a human piloting it, but some kind of weasel. The grey duck with the eye patch then looks back out, "Hey where'd he go?" Wildwing looked out, then they heard the sound of bullets hitting the hull of the AeroWing, "Duke man the weapons, the rest of you hand on." The grey duck nodded and remained seated in the copilot's seat, "Want I should take him down quick?" Wildwing just muttered something under his breath as he turned the craft, "No just make him land, I want to talk to him." Duke nodded and began fiddling with the controls.  
  
Nosedive rummaged around in the back of the migrator, as he felt it hit a bump again and hit his head on a shelf, "Owie, hey Mal take it easy, will ya?" Mallory skidded the large tank-like vehicle to a stop and looked out the window somewhat wide eyed, "I think where going to need some help here." Nosedive walked over, "What ya talking about Malal?" He then looked out, "Gahgahgahgah..." They saw a large looking bulbous aircraft, at least the size of an aircraft carrier, easily as large as the raptor, the sides where painted a deep purple, like the raptor, but had a yellow beak like front. They saw the beak open and then several small fighters launch from it, several made strafing runs right at them.  
  
"Hold on!" said Mallory as she gunned the migrator in reveres and tried to turn it so they could get out of here intact, but it rammed in to something. Nosedive flipped a switch, "Where stuck, there's a ditch and a large boulder pinning us in!" They then noticed that other then for that flying fortress above them the fighters seemed to have disappeared then there was a knocking sound at the door. Mallory and Nosedive grabbed there puck blasters, and readied themselves, as Mallory hit the switch to open the door. Immediately about 20 canines scrambled in and around the door, pointing a variety of swords and old fashioned guns at them, and a large fox walked in calmly, and looked at them, "So this is this worlds natives, what a pity, take then prisoner my minions..." Mallory tried to get a shot off but was hit by the flat side of a sword and fell to her side. Nosedive saw this and threw his weapon to the ground, "Just don't hurt her, and who are you anyway?" The fox chuckled, "Me, I am the feared air pirate Don Karnage and you are my prisoner, now take them and this interesting prize on to the Iron Vulture now."  
  
Maddog managed to avoid there first few shots at his plane, then flew right threw a bill board, which made him crash in front of a large arena. He groaned and rubbed his head as Duke ran up to him and pointed his sword at the Maddog's throat, "Don't move." Maddog gulped, and whined, "Yeah.ok..." then said softly, "The captain's going to be real mad with me..."  
  
Wildwing walked up with the large bulky grey duck in toe, and looked down at Maddog who was whimpering, "Where not going to hurt you, we just want to know who you are?" Maddog gulped, "Maddog." Wildwing nodded, as the large grey duck fiddled with something on his wrist. Duke then looked at Maddog coldly, "Why are you here?" Maddog thought this might be a good place to lie, "Oh I was just looking around, ya know looking for a place to refuel." Duke rolled his eyes, "So you shot at us." Maddog gulped. Wildwing then leaned in close, "Who are you working for and why are you really here?" Maddog the blurted out, "IworkforCaptKarnageandhesentmeaheadtocheckthisplaceout."  
  
Duke and Wildwing then looked at each other and then at Maddog again, Duke said very calmly, "Say that again, and slower." Maddog shivered slightly, "Capt Karnage sent me here to check out the city." "Why?" "So we can rob it." "Rob it?" "Yeah we're air pirates." The large grey duck then looked at Wildwing, "I seem to be having a problem calling Nosedive." Wildwing nodded to him, "Ok Grin, take him along, we might need him." Duke and Grin nodded, as Grin reaches over and picked Maddog up by the scruff of his neck, and whined "Please don't hurt me!!"  
  
Mallory groans slightly as she sat up, only to be hugged tightly by Nosedive, "Malmal, you're alright!" She then shoved him back and looked at there dingy little cell, "I'm fine, where are we?" Nosedive sat down on a bunk opposite her's, "Where on that flying ship, there captain calls it the Iron Vulture." he then taps the side, of the cell with the small porthole, "From what I can tell its appropriate." Mallory nodded and looked out the cell and down the hall with its flickering lights, "Not to modern are they?" Nosedive shock his head, "Nah.they seemed more confused by your weapons and the Migrator then us."  
  
They then heard someone coming down the hall, and sat down to see Karnage, walk calmly in to the cell and look them over as a large chalk board was wheeled in to the cell behind him. Nosedive just looked at him, "What do you want garbage?" Karnage then growled, "That is Karnage, Don Karnage! Roll the r when you say that." He then smacked Nosedive across the face with the back of his hand, sending him to the ground. Mallory couldn't help but think, 'for a fox he's built like a wolf.' She then growled, "Leave him alone!"  
  
Karnage turned his back to them and grinned, "You will tell me what kind of resistance I will find at that city, so I can plunder it." Nosedive rubbed his check where the blow landed, "Plunder it?" Karnage nodded, "We are air pirates, it is what we do." Mallory just spat at his feet and said, "Do your worse will never talk." Karnage nodded as a large great dane handed him a glove that looked like a tiger's claw. he then slipped it one and grinned, "Oh I think you will." He then scrapped the claws down across the blackboard, making Mallory and Nosedive wince and cover there ears. "Owie stop it! My ears are going to ring for a week dude!" said Nosedive as he winced again. Karnage then chuckled, "I think they need worse, Dumptruck get me the sandpaper and turnip." The large great dane then nodded, "Duh... Aye aye captain." As he turned to leave a shorter canine wearing a overcoat and hick style cap came in and tugged on Karnage's sleeve, "What is it Gibber?" Gibber then leaned up and whispered something in Karnage's ear. Karnage then picks his ears up, "What do you mean where under attack?" The room then shock as they heard a large explosion.  
  
Wildwing leaned in his seat as he turned the Aerowing for another pass. Tanya just kept looking at it out the window, "I still can't get over the size of that thing? And the tech is so primitive, it's amazing." Duke just looked back at Tanya, "Keep quiet will ya. You think they'll be ready to talk after another pass?" Wildwing shrugs, "Can't say, but according to our guest that thing is called the Iron Vulture and holds a small army." The Aerowing then headed for the front, and they gasped as they saw the hull on either side of the beak open up and out slid large artillery pieces. "Hold on!" Wildwing shouted as he turned the Aerowing, banking it to the left, just avoiding the vulture's cannon fire, he then hit the switch, "Come in Iron Vulture this is the Aerowing, cease your fire, we have your pilot Maddog on board." There was silence then a voice answered them "This is Don Karnage here; we also have two of your friends here on board." There was then a sound of some struggling and then Nosedive's voice over the comm., "Get out of here bro! This guy's crazy!" "Crazy! Don't call me that word!" Then there was the sound of someone getting hit, and Mallory's voice came over the comm., "Where fine Wildwing, this pirate just as a temper. Just shoot us down before he can do some damage to Anaheim." Wildwing said, "Where not leaving you two on that thing." Karnage then responded, "As I thought, now then if you would be so kind as to land on the air strip, a elevator will bring you inside. Maddog!! You will see that there is no treachery on there part! Iron Vulture out."  
  
Wildwing looks back at Grin who just nodded and lead Maddog to a storage compartment and locked him in there, "Ok guys any ideas?" Duke just crossed his arms, "Well a direct assault is out, and also I don't think he knows how many of us are here." Tanya just blurted out, "If I could get to there engine room, maybe I could figure out how they got here, maybe it would give us a way home." Grin just calmly said, "When the two are no good, maybe the two could become one." Wildwing nodded, "Ok here's the plan, Duke and Tanya you two will drop out as we make our approach and find another way in, and try to take out that things engines. Me and Grin will do our best to get Nosedive and Mallory free and will meet up in the main hanger to make our escape."  
  
Karnage paced in the main hanger and glanced back at Nosedive and Mallory, both bound and gagged on the floor. He then looked at his pirates, and recognized the look in there eyes. They where hungry, for plunder, as was he. Still he was no fool, the new technology these ducks presented would make him unstoppable, and maybe he could at last take Cape Suzette back home and loot every last building there. Ahh..Cape Suzette, how he hated that city. It was there that he had his greatest victory, and his most humiliating defeat.  
  
"Look there here!" One pirate blurred out, and pointed to the lowering elevator platform. Karange stood proud of himself, he figured that every world would have it's chosen, just as those of cross world told him they would. On his it would be Baloo, on this it seems to be these ducks. 'But I the feared Don Karnage have humbled them', he thought to himself. When the elevator finally stopped he grinned his wolf grin watching the armored duck with a golden mask, followed by Maddog and a large grey duck step out. "Ok Karnage," said the one with the golden mask, "Where here, hand over Nosedive and Mallory." Maddog walked over to Karange and tugged on his sleeve, "What is it you idiot, can you not see that I am enjoying my moment of victory." "Forgive me your Karangeatude, but there two companions decided to bail out before we landed." Karnage when wide-eyed and growled, just as Wildwing shoot off the bonds with his wrist puckblaster shouting, "Nosedive, Mallory get the Migrator on board the Aerowing!"  
  
AS the fight ensued Karnage took off down a corridor followed by two large pirates, "Come on you idiots there buying time, and they know where to hit us!"  
  
Duke stuck a hound dog pirate on the back of the head, "That's the last of them, any luck Tanya?" Tanya just looked at the equipment, "No, this is odd there's nothing fancy here, it's just old fashioned steam and diesel engines, like on a ship." It was then the door to the engine room burst open and two large doberman followed by a wolf looking fox burst in yelling, "Kill them!"  
  
Tanya eeped and managed to knock one aside with a wrench as the other tackled her. Duke pulled out his sabre, and lit the glowing blade. The fox pulled out his cutlass and saluted him. Duke blinked and returned the salute, "I'm Duke O'larange. So your a swordsman, who do I have the honor of dueling?" The fox grinned, "I am the captain Don Karnage!" With that he lunged at Duke, who barely managed to parry the blow meant for his throat.  
  
Back in the hanger, Nosedive and Mallory managed to get the Migrator and in to the Aerowing, before rejoining the fighting. Wildwing moved his back to Nosedives as they both punched a pirate, "So where's the exit bro?" Nosedive gestured to a large lever on the far end of the hanger, "There bro, it opens the beak up so they can launch there planes!" Wildwing mange to shoot the next Pirate in the chest, before yelling, "Grin go open it, Mallory find the others and get them here, well hold them back!"  
  
Tanya was still struggling with the pirate, as Karnage dueled with Duke. Each managing to block the other's blows and landing a few nicks on the other. Duke then panted, "I'll give you this Karnage your good." Karnage also panted, his tongue hanged slightly out of his muzzle on the left, "As are you, but my wonderfulself am the best, as I come form a long line of pirates." Duke laughed, "Oh really, well I'm from a long line of thieves." Duke then paused as they both resized each other and Karange broke there silence as they lunged and locked each other, almost touching beak to muzzle, "What do you proposes? I trust you follow the code?" Duke blinked, "You know of the code?" Karnage managed to push him back with that, sending Duke against a wall, "All pirates and thieves know the code, it doesn't matter what world you're on, the code is the same, so long as your honor it."  
  
Duke nodded slightly, "Ok Karange call off your pirates and head home, we have bigger problems here then you. World big if you get me." Karnage blinked then growled as he lunged again, pinning a surprised Duke to the wall, "I must make this look good yes no?" Duke then smiled a secret smile only seen to Karnage, and whispered, "One thief to another that is true." Duke then shoved Karnage back and lept over to Tanya who had just managed to knock out the pirate on top of her, "Come on Tanya lets go." They then bolted to a door, leaving Karnage standing there muttering to himself, "World problems......"  
  
Duke and Tanya ran in to Mallory in a passageway, and finally back to the hanger, most of the fighting was over, as the pirates seeing the ducks had the better of there numbers slinked back to try and shoot them from a distance. Grin was only half way to the lever for the door when they saw Karange standing on a balcony over the beak entrance, "I want them off my airship, now!" With that he held his cutlass to one side and a large pirate next to him lept down on to the lever and opened the beak. "Ok crew that's out cue let's go!" With that they scrambled in to the Aerowing and left through the beak of the Vulture at full speed.  
  
Wildwing turned the craft and saw the Iron Vulture turning in to a patch of fog, and clicked the safety on the missed. "No Wildwing.." It was Duke how placed a hand on his shoulder, "There leaving". They then looked as it went in to the patch of fog that suddenly flashed and the Iron Vulture had disappeared. "How did you know?" "Simple there pirates and we put up to much of a fight, I don't think they'll return any time soon." Wildwing just looked back at the fog patch, "Let's hope so the last thing we need is another problem to worry about other then the saurians." The Nosedive leaned back in his seat and said calmly, "Still I wonder what he was going to do with sandpaper and a turnip."  
  
The end, and yet also the beginning..... 


End file.
